


Bailarín de apoyo

by Pandora09



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Angst, ChenLe es la persona más maravillosa del mundo, Kun merece tener el mundo a sus pies, Kunwin, Leer de fin a principio, Leve y triste YuWin, M/M, Muchos corazones rotos y magia sin magia, NCT 2018, NCT China, TaeYong es un rompecorazones, TaeYong y BoAh, WINKUN, WayV - Freeform, nct - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora09/pseuds/Pandora09
Summary: A Qian Kun no le importaría ser solo un bailarín de apoyo o tener que cocinar para extraños, siempre y cuando Dong SiCheng permanezca a su lado.





	Bailarín de apoyo

Kun siente, con el dolor de los latidos lánguidos de su corazón, que acaba de perder la última ancla que lo mantenía atado –y apenas con unos cuantos frágiles hilos– a la cordura.

Los aplausos retumban en la sala de ensayos y Kun siente que le arden las mejillas por la hipocresía con que sonríe.

Al igual que todos sus compañeros, abraza y felicita a JungWoo, le desea buena suerte y bromea sobre lo mucho que le gustaría estar en su lugar. JungWoo le sonríe abiertamente y recibe su abrazo de forma evidentemente incómoda. Todos lo perciben, pero Kun finge demencia y suelta una carcajada que roza la histeria.

El menor se mueve hacia otros brazos y otras sonrisas; y el alivio es tan visceral que Kun solo puede reír un poco más y sacudirse, porque no formar parte de NCT 127 no es lo peor que le ha pasado. Tampoco lo fue el no ser miembro oficial de NCT U y mucho menos de NCT Dream. Nop, está seguro de que hay cosas mucho peores que eso, pero intenta no pensarlo demasiado, porque todos celebran y quiere estar a tono, dejando de lado el hecho de que es un miserable amargado.

Así que suspira con alivio cuando el ejecutivo les indica que deben comenzar a prepararse para las presentaciones y todas esas mierdas de las que él no debe preocuparse, porque solo está como bailarín de apoyo de nuevo, se desvían en otras direcciones.

Hay cosas infinitamente peores que ser un bailarín de apoyo en el grupo con el que soñaba debutar como miembro oficial y una de esas –probablemente el epítome de sus terrores– se expresa en un juego de brazos que lo rodean por los hombros.

Poniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad en una simple acción, mete las manos en sus bolsillos y finge poner atención en las figuras móviles de sus compañeros reflejados en el espejo, huyendo de esa mirada compasiva que insiste en perforarle el pecho.

—¡Kun ge! —ChenLe, RenJun y JiSung sacuden sus manos mientras repiten su nombre y TaeYong les pide silencio amorosamente, porque están interrumpiendo la práctica—. Necesitamos un niñero.

Asiente y se suelta del abrazo con una sonrisa inmensa que demuestra lo jodidamente aliviado que se siente por ese nuevo panorama, porque no puede demostrar la aversión que le produce aquel íntimo contacto.

Se disculpa con los demás, a los que su presencia no les importa demasiado porque solo es un jodido bailarín de apoyo, y se va a la zaga de los menores con un ritmo exhausto y doloroso.

Se siente un poco patético que ChenLe deba salvarlo siempre de esas situaciones incómodas y es tal vez un poco innecesario, porque Kun ha perfeccionado el arte de la pretensión hasta el punto en que ni él mismo puede reconocer la mentira en lo está haciendo.

A veces, cuando le sonríe a las fanáticas, se da cuenta a medio camino de que una memoria graciosa se ha colado en sus pensamientos. A veces, mientras los miembros cuentan chistes y se burlan los uno de otros, se da cuenta de que sus sonrisas son provocadas porque le gusta el color de las paredes o el aroma de la comida. A veces sonríe, porque llorar ya se le ha hecho una costumbre desagradable y decide variar un poco.

Acompaña a los menores a la cocina y ve que todo está dispuesto para cocinar y gime con diversión, al menos conocen la manera perfecta de distraerlo.

Si el sueño estúpido de convertirse en artista no hubiera primado en su vida, se habría convertido en un chef o un profesor de cocina, cocinar e intentar enseñarles a los menores es siempre una buena forma de pasar el tiempo y lo hace sentir útil.

Cuando los menores encienden una cámara y deciden transmitirle sus aventuras culinarias a las fanáticas, Kun siente que puede seguir viviendo otro día más.

 

 

._. |: .-. :| ._.

 

 

A TaeYong le gustan las mujeres mayores, talentosas como él y que irradien esa belleza etérea que tanto lo caracteriza.

A nadie realmente le importa que haya nueve años de diferencia entre él y Kwon BoAh, porque su rostro parece resplandecer cada vez que habla de ella y la habitación se ilumina con su sonrisa.

La cosa con las personas como Lee TaeYong, es que no importa si lo amas o lo odias, si te rompe el corazón o no, si eres feliz o miserable; cada vez que él sonríe, el sol parece brillar con más fuerza.

Y es un poco irónico, porque sentado entre Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul y Jung JaeHyun, todo lo que Kun puede sentir es el frío gélido de la amargura agazapándose por sus piernas.

—Es un regalo de BoAh, para que comencemos las promociones llenos de energía —informa el líder no oficial, repartiendo los platos y los vasos para servir el gran banquete con que la veterana los sorprendió esa tarde.

—Yo estoy a dieta —comenta el tailandés negándose a recibir el trozo de carne que TaeYong pone en su plato.

Kun puede oler la mentira por encima de todos los aromáticos matices de la comida, pero se encoge de hombros y cierra la boca.

JaeHyun, por su parte, acepta la comida con una sonrisa.

—Hyung, eres muy afortunado al tener una novia tan considerada —aunque todos saben que la afortunada es ella, pero JaeHyun no se atreve a decirlo, así que se llena la boca de comida y traga con ella su miseria.

En medio de la noche, Kun escucharía los ruidos de su vómito y tal vez le limpiaría a las lágrimas. Y Ten tendría pesadillas, como cada vez que se dormía sin comer.

Y él estaría entre medio de los dos, porque cuando uno es miserable, no hay mejor remedio que rodearse de personas igual de miserables.

Porque TaeYong es la prueba fehaciente de que la perfección sí existe, pero le gustan las mujeres mayores.

 

 

._. |: .-. :| ._.

 

 

Mientras NCT Dream tiene sus últimas promociones y NCT 127 se prepara para su regreso, todo lo que Kun puede hacer es enfocarse en su magia cuando no está acompañando a Ten en su miseria. Y en ese momento, su mundo se reduce a la mágica miseria del tailandés.

Agita el juego de cartas frente a sus ojos y Ten suspira aburrido, porque ya ha hecho el mismo truco treinta veces y ha fallado las treinta veces.

—Deberías darte por vencido —susurra el tailandés con su voz elegante, pero le sigue el juego y separa el mazo para que Kun pueda hacer algo decente y termine de dejarse en vergüenza.

—Desde que tomé mi primera respiración.

Pero no lo hizo y tal vez esa sea la única solución a sus problemas.

—Tu madre debe estar muy decepcionada.

Más que decepcionada, su madre está angustiada y a Kun eso le avergüenza, así que no se atreve a corregirlo. La decepción es más soportable que la angustia, quiere creer.

La trigésima primera vez que Ten niega con la cabeza, Kun gruñe, gime y lloriquea cuando las cartas vuelan en todas las direcciones, se golpean contra las paredes, el techo y las mantas. Caen en cascada y llueven frustradas sobre su cabeza.

—Tal vez debes intentar otro truco.

Y todo lo que desea es golpearlo, porque Ten no se esfuerza, ni siquiera cubre correctamente su carta y, aun así, Kun no puede adivinar que es un jodido as de corazón el que esconde en su pecho.

¿A quién le importan los corazones? Si el suyo se rompe y se desangra a diario.

La indiferencia del tailandés es un trago de agua fresca cuando están solos y sus máscaras caen sin que alguno sepa dónde. No debe fingir sonrisas, ni que realmente tiene talento mágico o cualquier tipo de talento, ya que está en eso.

Ten, a diferencia de él, es un excelente bailarín, así que trabajo no le falta, pero prefiere esconderse en su habitación porque es el único lugar del departamento que supura tristeza, en lugar de esa vomitiva aura rosa que rodea al resto de los miembros. Solo falta JaeHyun y sería la fiesta perfecta… en honor al infierno.

Entonces la puerta se abre y un rostro resplandeciente de facciones tan perfectas que le quita el aliento se asoma temeroso por el resquicio. Y la bilis sube a su garganta y siente que está flotando entre nubes de algodón o bien puede estar ahogándose en el fondo del mar, no puede definirlo correctamente.

—Gege, ¿estás ocupado?

Niega con la cabeza, porque las palabras se atoran en su garganta y quiere creer que está enfermo del estómago o que tiene hambre, porque se le seca la boca y todo en su interior se revuelve.

Esa habitación oscura de paredes sin ventanas se convierte en un prado cubierto de flores en capullos, que se abren cuando SiCheng sonríe y le toma la mano para arrástralo afuera.

Kun lo seguiría al infinito si él se lo pidiera.

A su espalda, Ten suelta una risa burlesca.

«Corregir.» «Traducir.» «Repetir.» De alguna forma logra conjugar en su cabeza los verbos que el menor suelta a trompicones y hacerse una idea de lo que dicen sus preciosos y exquisitos labios. Asiente y sonríe fingiendo haber comprendido y sentirse dichoso por ayudarlo.

— _Gordito y bonito_ —se repite mentalmente.

SiCheng está teniendo problemas para completar un movimiento, algo sobre girar sobre sus talones, sacudir las caderas y dar una voltereta que Kun no comprende y no quiere imaginar con detalles, porque en su cabeza SiCheng no usa ropa.

Para su sorpresa, el resto de los miembros también está en la sala de ensayos y quiere golpearlos, porque nadie se ha molestado en aprender unas míseras palabras del chino para poder explicarle correctamente a SiCheng que debe girar hacia la derecha y no a la izquierda. Piensa que también puede ser una excusa, porque acaba aprendiéndose la mitad de la coreografía traduciendo las indicaciones que los demás le dan en coreano.

Y de nuevo se siente como el bailarín de apoyo que solo está para llenar el espacio al fondo de la formación, pero está bien, porque SiCheng le sonríe y le repite infinitas veces lo talentoso que es.

Su madre está angustiada y Kun lo sabe, pero en este momento estaría muy decepcionada de ver que su único hijo se conforma con las pocas migajas que Dong SiCheng le da.

 

 

._. |: .-. :| ._.

 

 

La verdad es que a Kun nunca le gustó cocinar. Tiene malos recuerdos del caramelo quemando su piel y del aroma a ajo en sus dedos después de haber picado unos cuantos dientes. Sí le gusta la comida, pero nunca ha disfrutado mucho prepararla, así que siempre se ha negado a hacerse cargo del carrito de comida con que madre recorre las calles para pagarse el pan y los vicios.

Hasta que llegó a Corea del sur y se vio en el predicamento de cocinar o morir de inanición.

Confiando en que su talento lo llevaría a convertirse rápidamente en una estrella de talla mundial, creyó que eso solo duraría un tiempo y luego tendría un montón de empleados dispuestos a cumplir sus más indecentes caprichos, entre ellos satisfacer el demonio de la gula que habita en su interior.

Pero ahí está nuevamente, frente a un par de cámaras ordenándole a ChenLe que se lave las manos antes de cocinar porque no quiere contraer hepatitis o difteria por culpa de sus malos hábitos higiénicos.

Se mueve con maestría en el reducido espacio de esa ratonera a la que mal llaman cocina, porque Kun quiere convertirse en una estrella, pero teme que su único estelar sea un programa de cocina en un canal con poca audiencia.

 

 

._. |: .-. :| ._.

 

 

Lo bueno de no haber debutado de forma oficial en ninguna sub unidad del grupo y de vivir con otras diecisiete personas es que hay drama de sobra. Y comida, alguien siempre está pidiendo algo de comida.

JaeHyun se mueve de un lado a otro intentando hacer todo él solo y Kun finge ayudarlo, porque la cocina siempre es el mejor escondite. Ahí apenas se escuchan las risas de los demás y por suerte no puede verles las caras.

Ahí solo puede imaginar lo nauseabundo que sería estar estancado con otras dieciséis personas que irradian alegría. Y no es que su alegría le moleste, es que la odia, así que sazona de más la sopa y cree que se le fue un poco la mano con la pimienta, pero JaeHyun está tan ensimismado que no le importa.

Teme algún día envenenar a alguno de sus compañeros, porque así su programa de televisión por cable será todo un fiasco, pero está bien, alguien debe correr el riesgo y asegurarse que JaeHyun no sala el postre con sus lágrimas.

Es un poco triste ver al menor en esas condiciones, a diferencia de Ten, que conserva su atractiva despreocupación a todas horas. Y se pregunta cómo se ve él mismo a ojos de los demás, si todos tienden a correr la vista por lo patético e indigno que es o si ya perfeccionó el arte de camuflar su miseria.

—Entonces él se fue como un perrito necesitado de cariño detrás de su cola —gruñe el menor y Kun se encoge cuando el puñado de sal caer sobre la olla y siente pena por los demás, tal vez debería decirle a TaeYong que pida algo, pero tiene una vena egoísta y cruel, así que se calla e inventa una forma de arreglar el estofado.

_Tal vez agregando más agua o verduras_ —piensa distraído.

—Estoy seguro de que no lo hizo con mala intención.

—¿Por qué no pudo esperar a que termináramos el ensayo? Para ella no es importante porque…

Se desconecta de las palabras que JaeHyun gruñe en tropel y lo ignora, porque más tarde el menor le pedirá olvidarlas y pintará en su rostro esa sonrisa que enamora a las fanáticas y les permite olvidar a todos que detrás de esa mueca solo hay flemas y orina.

Cuando por fin la cena está lista y medianamente comestible, se unen a los demás en el comedor y los ve devorar esa mezcla que apenas se puede llamar comida. Él y JaeHyun apenas comen, el menor porque, como todos está tan ansioso por el _comeback_ que apenas tiene apetito y él porque es consciente de que todo lo que pudo salir mal en la preparación de esa comida, efectivamente lo hizo.

En el fondo de los ecos de las risas y las bromas, su cerebro solo puede captar una voz que resuena en armonía con los latidos salvajes de su corazón. Memoriza las inflexiones del acento mandarín en las palabras coreanas y las repite en su cabeza de la forma en que sonaban al principio. Cuando tiene éxito y en su mente todo se reproduce con el precario coreano que SiCheng manejaba cuando recién llegó a Seúl, decide que es momento de comer y escupe la sopa en el plato, porque en algún momento JaeHyun confundió la sal con el azúcar y todos lo miran escandalizados porque él no lo evitó.

 

 

._. |: .-. :| ._.

 

 

—Gege, ¿estás enojado?

—No —se apresura a responder y busca su sonrisa en el espejo.

Entrecierra los ojos y ladea la cabeza, está seguro de que en algún lugar de su rostro hay una pista que debela la verdad, pero SiCheng está mirando sus zapatillas, cabizbajo, agitado y sudoroso.

—Siempre que estás enojado haces esto —susurra abarcando con su brazo el lugar.

Hay prendas de vestir en el piso, botellas de agua vacías, envolturas de barras de energía, sus celulares tirados y música sonando por lo bajo. A Kun le gusta ese desastre, que en su cabeza completa con vidrios empañados y gemidos.

Es de madrugada y las ojeras en el rostro de SiCheng gritan lo mucho que necesita descansar, pero es demasiado obstinado para rendirse y cree que es lo bastante duro como para comenzar otro día sin haber tenido su sueño de belleza.

—¿Por qué debería estarlo?

La melodía de _Black on black_ comienza a sonar nuevamente y Kun deja de escuchar a SiCheng, que lo mira con sus inmensos ojos cubiertos de lástima. Lo ve asustado y quiere pedirle que se vaya, que lo deje solo en su desdicha, pero SiCheng es demasiado noble y su puñetero mejor amigo, así que se limita a repetir los movimientos robóticos que tiene tan internalizados que puede hacerlos estando dormido.

Al final, cuando todo sale perfecto y no ha errado ningún movimiento, cae de rodillas y siente las lágrimas calientes recorrer sus mejillas sonrojadas, porque fue perfecto, porque no perdió el ritmo, no se desvió ni le temblaron las manos, sobre todo, no se resbaló al final a causa de la lluvia.

Siente los brazos finos del menor rodearle el torso y se niega a rendirse a su abrazo, porque odia tener su apoyo, odia que SiCheng siga empujándolo hacia adelante cuando todo lo que quiere hacer es retroceder.

Pero no es lo peor que le ha pasado, lleva días intentando convencerse de eso.

«A todos les pasa alguna vez.»

Sus compañeros le dieron palmadas y se aseguraron de que no tuviera ninguna herida grave, cosa que el negó a toda costa porque si algo se hirió cuando cayó en el escenario, eso fue su orgullo.

—Una caída no determina tu vida como artista —suelta el menor con su mirada soñadora e inocente mientras le acaricia un brazo.

Lo dice porque él no se ha caído, porque él ha estado en el centro de la formación, porque realmente forma parte de algo y una caída no le afectaría. Porque SiCheng tiene otras infinitas cualidades que ponen sus habilidades y sus deslices en el baile en segundo plano. Es divertido, es alegre, tiene la capacidad de iluminar el día más oscuro y de ablandar el corazón más duro con su preciosa sonrisa. Es la persona más bonita que Kun ha visto alguna vez, la más adorable, divertida, admirable, esforzada, atractiva y la más follable. Cualquiera olvidaría si hubiese sido SiCheng quien se cayó en el escenario.

—No es como que yo lleve una gran vida de artista.

Y Kun necesitó comerse el suelo en el _Dream Concert_ para darse cuenta de eso.

Estar al fondo en la formación de _Black on black_ no fue tan terrible en un principio. Era el nuevo en el grupo, así que no esperaba mucho más, debía conformarse con parecer el bailarín de apoyo de algún grupo tan jodidamente talentoso que nadie se daría cuenta si él faltase, así que estaba bien; porque cuando llegara el momento de demostrar que realmente estaba hecho para presentarse ante el público en vivo, nadie debía percatarse de que la lluvia lo tumbaría en el piso como la mejor representación de su fracasada vida.

—Ya verás que este es solo el comienzo —susurra el menor sobre su oreja con la voz de la experiencia—, la próxima vez los dejarás a todos con la boca abierta.

Entre lágrimas, mocos y la millonésima repetición de _Black on black_ , Kun asiente y sonríe, ansioso por recibir noticias de su regreso con el resto del grupo y al único que quiere dejar con la boca abierta –rogando entre gemidos por más– es a él.

 

 

._. |: .-. :| ._.

 

 

TaeYong, con una sonrisa que podría apagar el sol si no fuera de noche, les pide reunirse de forma urgente en una de las pocas ocasiones que tienen la oportunidad de estar los dieciocho bajo el mismo techo.

Kun se acomoda en un rincón del sofá, tan alejado de los demás como el incómodo armazón se lo permite. ChenLe se acurruca a su lado y a este le sigue JiSung, que los empuja y apretuja para estar más cómodo. ChenLe no reclama y Kun reposa en su suave calma para mantenerse despierto. Los dos menores son el remedio perfecto para su letargo nocturno.

—Les tengo una noticia —comenta el indiscutido líder jugando con sus manos de forma nerviosa.

No hay otra palabra que calce mejor con Lee TaeYong que «adorable», con sus mejillas sonrojadas, los movimientos de sus manos y el imperceptible baile con que intenta liberarse de la tensión y sabe que todos opinan lo mismo, en especial Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul y Jung JaeHyun, que lo miran embelesados desde la mesa. Hay desafío en sus semblantes cuando se encuentran y Kun disfruta de aquella disputa sin sentido, porque ambos están tan colados por la delicada existencia de Lee TaeYong que hacen todo lo que está en sus manos para llamar su atención.

Ten le muestra los movimientos obscenos de su pelvis cuando están ensayando y JaeHyun aprende a cocinar un plato nuevo cada semana solo para deleitar el diente goloso del mayor. Es un poco triste, al mismo tiempo, porque más allá de esa aura pasiva que domina a TaeYong, todos tienen claro que es completa y absolutamente heterosexual.

—Estamos ansiosos por oírla —Ten le apremia a continuar, ganándose burlas de parte de JaeHyun y recibiendo el apoyo del resto, porque todos saben que TaeYong solo se comporta así cuando tiene algo realmente importante que decir.

—Voy a participar en el programa _Food Diary_ —la única respuesta que recibe son asentimientos curiosos, porque el mánager ya se había asegurado de informarle a todos que TaeYong, al igual que el resto, tenía otros proyectos de los que hacerse cargo—, con BoAh —agrega al final y para nadie pasa por alto la ausencia del honorífico al referirse a la emblemática veterana de la compañía.

—Eso es genial —murmura Johnny al pasar los segundos en un silencio incómodo y poco ceremonial—, pero ya lo sabíamos.

TaeYong bufa frustrado, porque hacer comunicados importantes es tan complicado como hablar públicamente de enfermedades de transmisión sexual, pero se las arregla para despejarse la garganta y dejar que sus mejillas se sonrojen al punto en que todos creen está sufriendo algún tipo de hipoxia.

—La verdad es que hay algo más, sobre BoAh —hace énfasis en el nombre de la mujer y Kun desvía la mirada hacia Ten y JaeHyun, que comparten muecas preocupadas.

Kun no necesita ser un intento de mago para saber cómo acabará esa noche, así que dibuja una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro y se mueve disimuladamente para levantarse y dirigirse hacia ellos.

Su madre estaría tan decepcionada si supiera que él se está regodeando en el sufrimiento ajeno, pero por fin siente que no es el único que les provoca lástima a los demás.

—¿Sabes de qué está hablando? —le pregunta JaeHyun cuando se une a él y Ten en la mesa, pero Kun solo se encoje de hombros y niega con la cabeza.

No necesita decirles que vio en los ojos de TaeYong la mirada culpable que ya se conoce de memoria en los ojos de SiCheng. Todos conocen esas miradas y están acostumbrados al desprecio que provoca, por eso mantienen a SiCheng tan lejos de Kun como sea posible, porque él suele ponerse demasiado tenso cerca de él y la comida se vuelve amarga cuando Kun está en esas condiciones. En sus días malos, JaeHyun se ve en la obligación de reemplazarlo en la cocina, porque TaeYong suele estar muy ocupado para preocuparse por esas cosas.

La cosa es que todos están acostumbrados a esa dinámica de un SiCheng culpable por haber roto el corazón de Kun, al aura sombría del mayor y los ojos brillantes de cachorro del menor, porque todos conocen su historia y saben de sobra que no hay forma en el universo que le permita olvidar el amor que le tiene a SiCheng –aunque la mayoría diría que se trata más de un capricho que de verdadero amor, pero ellos no necesitan corrección.

Y así como los sentimientos de Kun son de conocimiento público, todos también saben que Ten y JaeHyun viven peleándose por la atención de TaeYong, que pasa de ellos con flagrante indiferencia, porque a TaeYong le gustan las vaginas de mujeres mayores, no los penes de pubertos hormonales como ellos.

—BoAh y yo somos pareja.

De esa forma, Kun les da la bienvenida a su club de bailarines de apoyo y, ¡hey!, _ahora somos tres._

 

 

._. |: .-. :| ._.

 

 

Los gritos retumban en las paredes y las sombras juegan con los planos asustados de los miembros menores y DoYoung, mientras Kun intenta comprender lo que está pasando en la pantalla y qué es lo que asusta, pero solo se encuentra con la escena inverosímil de un policía realizando un exorcismo.

No le gustan las películas de terror, pero permanece en su asiento intentando centrarse en la trama y sentir algo más que la incomodidad de un codo presionando sus costillas de forma dolorosa.

ChenLe suelta una carcajada incómoda y Kun le rodea los hombros en un abrazo. El menor se acurruca contra su cuerpo y suspira un suave «gracias» en chino que nadie más que él escucha.

Cuando la película acaba, todos comentan lo divertida y terrorífica que fue, mientras Kun se guarda todos sus pensamientos porque odia las películas de terror, porque no las comprende y la realidad suele ser más atroz.

Mañana tienen el día libre, así que algunos deciden seguir viendo películas, mientras que otros ruegan por su sueño de belleza y se van a la cama. Kun está en el medio, odia las películas de terror, pero sabe que el insomnio no le permitirá dormir.

Decide que es un buen momento para ir a la cocina y tomar agua o una botella de vodka –lo primero que encuentre estará bien–, pero se detiene debajo del marco a contemplar el camino que hace la luz de la luna desde la pequeña ventana hasta el pálido cuerpo que resplandece en tonos marfiles y brillantes.

Y Kun siente tanta sed que ni siquiera bebiéndose toda el agua dulce del mundo podría aplacar.

SiCheng bebe algo, Kun lo sabe a pesar de que le está dando la espalda. Escucha los sonidos graves de su garganta al tragar y ve el brazo alzado con que sostiene el vaso, la manga larga de su camiseta  se desliza con lentitud por su antebrazo y acaba arrugada en su codo. El resto no es muy diferente y Kun siente que el calor se confunde con la rabia en su interior y burbujea como vómito en su estómago.

¿Quién le dio autorización para pasearse en esas fachas por el departamento? ¿Acaso nadie le dijo que está prohibido andar por ahí provocándolo?

Tose, para aclararse la garganta y los pensamientos, con la esperanza de que la sangre circule por todo su cuerpo y no se concentre en esa área que hace demasiado evidente que lleva un buen rato devorando al menor con la mirada.

—¡Mierda! —SiCheng da un respingo y el vaso se desliza de su mano hasta colisionar estruendosamente con el suelo, rompiéndose en pequeños y afilados trozos que saltan en todas las direcciones y Kun no se esfuerza en contener el impulso y se acerca rápidamente.

—Quédate ahí —le ordena empujándolo contra la encimera y una idea sucia y caliente pasa por su cabeza con una fugacidad vertiginosa.

Tiene un montón de fantasías con esa encimera, en realidad tiene cientos de fantasías con SiCheng sin importar la superficie.

Hay trozos de vidrio sobre sus pies desnudos y esos son los primeros que Kun quita, juntándolos en un montón a su lado. Se asegura que no hay heridas en los pies ni las piernas del menor y se enfoca en reunir los demás y secar el poco líquido que moja el suelo.

En esa posición puede ver perfectamente las manchas oscuras que marcan su piel y quiere creer que esos son moretones y que alguien debe pagar por hacer sufrir al menor, pero desvía la mirada rápidamente y tararea por lo bajo. No necesita ser un genio para reconocer los pétalos bermellones que florecen aquí y allá sobre esa piel lozana, la forma de besos es perfectamente reconocible para cualquier persona que tenga ojos y en especial para él, que aún sueña con usar su propia boca para dejar aquellas impresiones en el cuerpo de SiCheng.

—Gracias, Kun ge.

—No deberías andar por ahí descalzo —sostiene entre sus manos los vidrios y contiene una mueca cuando siente el calor de su sangre manando por alguna herida recién hecha.

Cuando levanta la mirada, las ganas de vomitar lo golpean con una violencia devastadora.

Los ojos de SiCheng se ven alegres y brillantes, sus mejillas rojas al igual que sus labios carmesí. La luz obscena de la luna provoca un contraste fantasmagórico con su piel de porcelana y Kun se maldice, porque no tiene más adjetivos para describir la perfección abrumadora del menor, incluso en ese momento, cuando sus labios están hinchados por los besos, su cabello revuelto por las caricias y todo su cuerpo evidentemente saciado de placer.

Y es bueno que la sangre ahora corra por su mano, lo hace sentir vivo y reconocer que hay otros tipos de dolor.

Con una última mirada apreciativa, le sonríe al menor antes de deshacer el camino hacia la sala, pero se desvía en el pasillo sin saber cómo enfrentar a los demás cuando su cerebro aún se sacude con las imágenes de SiCheng recién saliendo de la cama –y no, no de una siesta.

—¡Kun ge! ¿A dónde vas? —pregunta ChenLe con un grito y Kun se pregunta por qué no se fue a la cama cuando terminó la película.

Con un ademán dramático, sostiene los vidrios con más fuerza y escucha el golpeteo de la sangre en el suelo.

—¡A suicidarme!

 

 

._. |: .-. :| ._.

 

 

Kun está frustrado, porque se da cuenta de que todos sus sacrificios aún no rinden verdaderos frutos. Se toma un par de minutos para lamentarse y vuelve a pararse, contando en su cabeza antes de repetir los movimientos de la coreografía del primer video en que participara de forma oficial.

No tiene letras en la canción –más que esos coros que sonarán muy de fondo como ecos y que nadie podrá reconocer como su voz– ni verdadera incidencia en la coreografía, por el contrario, se siente como una bailarín de apoyo en el grupo liderado por TaeYong al que pertenece Mark y unos cuantos más.

Pero es optimista, un poco confiado también, pero sobre todo optimista.

Es su debut, el que lleva esperando tanto tiempo como una eternidad y por fin puede decir que realmente forma parte de NCT. Muy en el fondo de su cabeza, una vocecilla aguda le dice que está un paso más cerca del debut oficial de NCT China.

Su futuro se ve brillante, casi puede oler el éxito.

Entrenar, bailar, cantar, inventar sonrisas para las fanáticas y ser agradable en las transmisiones de sus compañeros o en los programas a los que es invitado para promocionar al grupo, son las cosas a las que se ha reducido su vida.

Su madre estaría muy angustiada si supiera que eso es todo lo que hace, que apenas come y duerme por estar practicando. No ha querido decirle cuántos kilos ha perdido, mucho menos que puede contar los latidos de su corazón por la lentitud con que este late.

Ya hizo mucho cuando la decepcionó al decirle que quería vivir de la música y no de heredar su puesto callejero de comida tradicional, porque Kun no quería vivir de alimentar a extraños que nunca apreciarían de verdad sus dotes culinarias. En realidad ella era mucho más realista que él y le insistió en que siguiera una carrera «de verdad», porque vivir del _k-pop_ era demasiado incierto.

No puede decirle que apenas está cuidando de sí mismo, así que ríe en sus llamadas y le relata las aventuras que vive en Seúl, le habla de sus compañeros y finge normalidad cuando ella pregunta por SiCheng.

Su madre no es tonta, huele la frustración en su voz cuando le cuenta emocionado que aparecerá en el próximo _comeback_ del grupo, por supuesto que omite lo de ser un bailarín de apoyo y su madre finge estar igual de orgullosa.

Entonces pasa al otro tema y Kun habría preferido cortarse las orejas con una tijera de jardinería antes de hablar de su jodido mejor amigo. Las cosas han estado tensas en los últimos meses y su madre disfruta metiéndole el dedo en la llaga. Así que insiste en que está bien, porque _«vamos a compartir escenario, mamá, es lo que he esperado todo este tiempo_ _»._ Y ambos fingen que es suficiente.

Kun no quiere decepcionar ni angustiar a su madre, así que practica la coreografía una y otra vez hasta que la perfecciona. Y sonrisas, no olvida las sonrisas para cuando ella vea todos los programas en los que va a aparecer y esté tan orgullosa de él porque todas las chicas van a amar su sonrisa abierta y sincera.

Sí, su futuro es brillante. Aunque sea un bailarín de apoyo y un corista.

Cuando cae la noche –Kun no se da cuenta porque las salas de ensayo no tienen ventanas más que espejos que van de una esquina a la otra y del techo al suelo–, se deja caer en el suelo con una sonrisa brillante en el rostro, porque visualiza en su mente el estrellato.

SiCheng entra en la sala con pasos suaves, como suspiros que rozan el piso a medida que se acerca a él y a Kun no le importa estar sudado, el cansancio que le aprieta el pecho ni tener los músculos agarrotados, se sienta en el suelo y espera hasta que lo tiene frente a frente y sonríe con alegría.

Bajo las luces halógenas de la sala, SiCheng se ve como una criatura celestial, aunque a veces lo confunde con un elfo o un hechicero, cualquier criatura mítica que explique su perfección le parece bien.

—Ahora pasaremos más tiempo juntos —comienza sentándose a su lado y tendiéndole una botella de agua que Kun cree innecesaria, porque no hay forma en el universo en que pueda apagar la sed que le quema la garganta cada vez que se encuentran en la misma habitación.

Kun no puede recordar el tiempo que lleva deseando eso, poder debutar de verdad en el mismo grupo que SiCheng, poder compartir con el amor de su vida la dicha se cumplir sus sueños.

—Por fin estaremos juntos de verdad.

Recuerda cuando llegaron, convirtiéndose rápidamente en mejores amigos y ese «algo más» que alimentó su alma y lo mantuvo bailando al filo de la esperanza.

Recuerda lo frustrante que fue ver a SiCheng debutar antes, pero debía reconocer que él también habría puesto al menor en una pantalla antes que a él. SiCheng estaba hecho para las cámaras, desde todos los ángulos. Aunque Kun se lo imaginaba mejor contra un colchón, o la pared, o la mesa, en cualquier sitio y posición, pero esas cosas no eran las que quería hacer públicas.

Recuerda lo difícil que ha sido todo desde que SiCheng debutó, porque el tiempo siempre fue escaso para ellos y se volvió nulo después de eso. Con los viajes, las prácticas y las presentaciones, su relación con SiCheng se volvió simplemente platónica, pero eso no menguó sus sentimientos.

Y esos tontos sentimientos lo obligaron a aferrarse a los tontos sueños que lo ataban tan estrechamente al menor, tan jodida e íntimamente. No le importaba fingir frente a las cámaras, frente al público o los ejecutivos, no le importaba siempre y cuando sus compañeros lo aceptaran y SiCheng le correspondiera.

Ni siquiera le importaba no debutar, porque Kun tenía dos sueños realmente importantes y mientras pudiera vivir de cualquiera de los dos –en un mundo ideal conseguir ambos habría sido el cielo–, Kun sería feliz. Ser un bailarín de apoyo no sonaba tan mal cuando era SiCheng el bailarín principal.

Y para él SiCheng siempre sería el bailarín principal.

—A las fanáticas les gusta el _fanservice_ —comentó el menor con la mirada fija en el suelo—, debes saber eso.

A Kun le había costado acostumbrarse a eso, principalmente porque a las fanáticas les encantaba juntar a SiCheng con Yuta, el japonés que debutó con NCT 127. Con todo su optimismo sabe que el público se olvidará de la mierda del YuWin cuando vean que el KunWin es amor verdadero.

—Y les gusta verte cerca de Yuta —bromea, porque le costó mucho, pero logró aceptar que eso vendía y que SiCheng debía coquetear y juguetear con el japonés para contentar a sus seguidoras.

Se sintió un poco molesto al principio, debe reconocerlo, porque Yuta parecía querer estar todo el tiempo encima de SiCheng. Tocándolo, mirándolo, alimentándolo, diciendo lo jodidamente perfecto que es a cada segundo. Y al público parecía encantarle esa mierda, así que él debía guardar todos sus comentarios y tragarse toda la bilis que le provocaba.

Y casi dos años después, ya aprendió a vivir con eso. O eso cree. Porque una cosa es el _fansevice_ y otra muy diferente es…

—Yuta y yo estamos juntos.

 

 

._. |: .-. :| ._.

 

 

Kun siente sus manos temblar mientras sostiene con fuerza los papeles contra su pecho, sin darse cuenta de que está arrugando el contrato.

Desde una esquina, ChenLe y JiSung se acercan ansiosos de oír las noticias, pero él solo busca a una persona, que llega corriendo a su lado, provocando las risas de todos los demás, _sus compañeros._

—Formo parte de _SM Rookies_ —exclama a nadie en particular y toma a SiCheng de la cintura para jalarlo contra su cuerpo. No le importa que todos lo miren y se burlen, ignora los silbidos y los gritos cuando lo atrapa en un beso profundo e intenso, sediento y victorioso.

Más allá de poder debutar como cantante bajo el alero de _SM Entertainment_ , Kun es inmensamente feliz de poder compartir su vida y sus sueños con su mejor amigo y el amor de su vida.

—No tendrás que vivir cocinando para extraños —promete SiCheng abrazándolo y arrugando aún más las hojas que sus vientres aplastan y Kun lo silencia con un beso igual de intenso que el anterior—. Debutaremos juntos, Kun ge.

—No me importaría cocinar para todos los demás ni ser un bailarín de apoyo mientras tú estés conmigo.

Y un «te amo» rodeado de sueños que auguran un futuro brillante, sella aquella promesa.


End file.
